resident_evil_rpfandomcom-20200215-history
Resident Evil RP: Character guidelines
Please make sure you read the following guidelines when making a character! Citing ignorance of the rules does not absolve you of any rule breaking. And all Users and Admins are expected to have at least a working knowledge of these rules. No Exceptions. Page Layout Please make sure to include this template. Sprites/images are not needed, but there are kind people in the chat who could probably make one for you. You are limited to a maximum of two infoboxes. Quality Conditions First and foremost, every article made must be clearly defined as property of the User or Users who created it and a link must be provided to their profile. No exceptions. A character must be at a MINIMUM of three to four paragraphs long. If you do not have at least that much content then why are you even trying to make a character? No exceptions. All spelling and grammar must be up to par, minor errors such as missing periods or a few jumbled or misspelled words are not deletion worthy, but are best rectified as swiftly as they are discovered or pointed out to you by fellow users. If the spelling and or grammar is poor throughout the work and is either eligible of simply too poor to be ignored, it will be candidate for deletion. No exceptions. If your character is a Work In Progress (WIP) it does not excuse you from the quality conditions state above and the article is just as subject to the rules as any other. No exceptions. Relations OCs may be a blood relative of any canon character, however it is strongly discouraged as it usually it is not executed very well. Clones, AU versions, and characters created via some weird interdimensional shenanigans are also acceptable. Adopted OCs are also acceptable. Crossovers OCs from other settings are acceptable so long as they are ORIGINAL, that is, your own creation and explicitly not part of the original canon of the setting they are crossing over from. For example, a Space Marine from Warhammer 40k can be an OC, but it must be your Space Marine made by you. Canon characters taken from other settings as your own will be deleted after the Admins have contacted the User responsible and sufficient time is given to salvage anything of value from such a page. No Exceptions. Humor/Joke Articles Special privileges are to be given to Joke articles in terms of spelling, such as being poorly written for satirical reasons. That being said, being excessively poorly written (Admins will define this within reason using their own judgement, and must convene with at least one other Admin before deciding if an article violates this rule) is not acceptable and likely not that funny. Joke articles are still beholden to the rest of the above quality rules. No Exceptions. General Deletion Policy If an article fails to meet any or all of the above requirements, Users are obliged to immediately report it to an Admin via Chat or Message Wall who will investigate further. Users are also encouraged to leave Comments on the article CLEARLY AND POLITELY explaining the violations to the author or authors. Failure to do so CLEARLY AND POLITELY will incur a warning on the Users part and require a mandatory apology on the same thread. No exceptions. Once an article is reported in violation of these above rules and the issue has not been fixed by the time the Admin has arrived to investigate, then the article is to be marked in bold at the top of the page or with a soon to be created Quality Issue Template. At this juncture, the article will be placed in the Candidates for deletion category. ARTICLES IN THE CANDIDATES FOR DELETION CATEGORY HAVE A GRACE PERIOD OF ONE MONTH BY THE DATE OF BEING PLACED IN THE CATEGORY! NO EXCEPTIONS! If the author thinks they have fixed all outstanding violations, they are NOT TO REMOVE THEIR ARTICLE FROM THE CATEGORY OR REMOVE THE MARKER STATING THAT IT VIOLATES QUALITY CODE. Doing so will incur a WARNING and up to four violations will lead to a permanent ban. NO EXCEPTIONS. The author is to contact an Admin and the Admin must read it over to ensure all violations have been cleared. ONLY THEN will it be removed from the Deletion Que Category and its Violation Mark removed. No exceptions.Category:Guidelines Category:Rules